Untukmu Kekasih
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang menantikan pergantian siang dan malam di suatu pantai. /"Jemari tangan kita lekat jadi satu."-Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. /[ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Songfic/Slice of life]


**Untukmu Kekasih**

* * *

Sepenggal kisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang menantikan pergantian siang dan malam di suatu pantai. /"Jemari tangan kita lekat jadi satu."-Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. /[ _ChanBaek Mini Fiction_ / _Songfic/Slice of life_ ]

* * *

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengisi waktu luang setelah lima hari sebelumnya merasa jenuh atas semua beban pekerjaan maupun kegiatan belajar, menyusuri garis pantai dengan tangan yang saling terkait. Seulas senyum terukir sempurna di paras menawan masing-masing. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan surai eboni yang lebih mungil, mengundang tawa kecil si Jangkung.

 _(...Tersenyumlah kamu, Tertawalah aku...)_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, didapatinya seekor kupu-kupu bercorak emas hinggap di puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuatnya tersentak dan tersenyum-senyum, sedangkan Chanyeol justru tertawa karena tingkah menggemaskan sang terkasih. Sorot mata yang ia pancarkan tak pernah redup akan perasaan cinta dan kasih yang menggebu-gebu. Baginya, Baekhyun dan segala yang ada pada dirinya adalah suatu kesempurnaan yang tidak dapat dihindari dari semua jangkauan panca inderanya. Ayolah, hiperbolis memang tidak bisa dijauhkan dari para pemuja cinta yang tengah kasmaran, bukan?

" _Bee_.."

Suara rendah yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bergetar merangsek masuk ke indera pendengarannya, berefek dengan teralihnya atensi si Mungil dari deburan ombak dan pemandangan bak permadani keemasan nun jauh disana; hasil dari pantulan sang surya yang kembali ke peraduan.

" _H-hai_?" Suaranya terdengar lirih. "Ada apa, _Yoru-kun?_ " Kilat penasaran terpancar jelas di mata _puppy_ nya.

"Hnggg..." Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. " _Sore wa nani mo arimasen_. Aku hanya rindu padamu, _Pink Rose_ _ **[1]**_.."

 **Blush** ~

" _Anata_..." Terbata. "Ugh, _watashi_ _mo_."

Chanyeol kembali mendendangkan tawa renyahnya ketika netra bulatnya menangkap sapuan sewarna permen kapas di pipi halus bungsu keluarga Byun disampingnya. Jemari tangan yang masih melingkupi seluruh ruang kosong diantara jari lentik Baekhyun mengerat, menghantarkan segenap afeksi dan friksi menggelitik di tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Aaaa.. _Baekkie-chan_..." Jeda sejenak, ".. _kawaii_ , heum.." Senyum tampan tersemat -lagi- setelahnya.

Keduanya kembali bungkam. Hanya deru ombak dan angin yang mendominasi keadaan. Sorot mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan terlihat dengan jelas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Untukmu kekasih**

 **Credit Pict** : _Unknown but I found it when I browsing_ (・_・)

 **© Aaltonen Tampan** – _as known as_ – **Caspian** ┐(・_・)┌

 **Genre** : _Romance_ , _Songfic_ , _Fluff_ and _Cheesy_

 **Rate** : _Eummm_... **T+** , maybe?

 **Recommended song** : _Ebiet G. Ade_ \- _Untukmu kekasih_

[ **A/N I** ] : Berhubung lagi ada ide dan jari sudah gatal tak karuan buat nulis lagi /slap/ terciptalah fict ini..

Maaf kalau aneh ya..

 _ **Don't like don't read, No copycat**_ (?)

 _ **Hope you enjoy it~**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s), bad and rude word(s)**_

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu melanjutkan langkah masing-masing, meninggalkan lembutnya pasir pantai Hyeopjae yang sempat memanjakan kaki mereka.

"Aku suka dengan kondisi sekarang.."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Agaknya ia membutuhkan kalimat lain untuk menjelaskan ucapan ambigu sang suami. "Maksudnya? Kondisi yang bagaimana?"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya gesekan alas kaki dengan marmer di sepanjang lorong _resort_ yang mereka tempati.

 _'tep'_

Langkah keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan ukiran rumit bernomor **6104**. Chanyeol merogoh saku _long coat_ yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Diraihnya sebuah kartu berwarna keemasan yang berfungsi sebagai kunci ruang VIP didepannya.

 _'beep'_

Pintu terbuka, tepat setelah panel sensor memindai _barcode_ di sisi kartu, memberi akses sang pemilik -sementara- untuk memasukinya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir secerah _cherry blossom_ miliknya, karena ia merasa terabaikan. Kaki jenjangnya menghentak kecil, dengan tautan tangan yang ia ayunkan cepat, mengundang gelengan geli dari Chanyeol.

"Ish, _Chanyoru_ menyebalkan!" Gerutunya.

Ia melangkah maju, menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dengan sang suami yang sibuk melepaskan mantel dan menatanya di gantungan khusus tepat di sebelah nakas.

Dengusan terdengar setelahnya, tepatnya dari arah balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah lautan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, hingga kemudian ia mendekat ke arah satu tempat yang dibatasi oleh pintu geser yang di dominasi oleh kaca; balkon. Irisnya merekam sosok mungil pujaan hatinya yang tengah menkmati hembus buana yang teramat menggoda meskipun ini musim dingin. Hahahahaha... Ayolah Chanyeol tahu benar jika Baekhyun itu memiliki batas toleransi yang amat sangat rendah pada dingin.

Tubuh tingginya ia senderkan di pintu kaca, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Otot bisep dan trisep -berkat latihan rutin- miliknya tercetak sempurna, dengan kemeja pas badan dan lengan yang digulung hingga siku; mengundang rona merah di pipi berisi si Mungil yang tak sengaja meliriknya.

" _Well_ , _Baekki-chan_ marah padaku?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Bibir penuhnya pun demikian; menciptakan satu seringai menggoda yang justru meningkatkan kadar kerupawanan parasnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, dengan _cherry_ tipisnya yang bergerak tanpa suara. Merapalkan berjumput umpatan kasar guna melampiaskan perasaannya yang terasa melambung. " _Yoru-kun_ mengabaikan aku." Hela napas pendek menjeda ucapannya. "Pertanyaanku belum di jawab." Lanjutnya.

Diam. Sepi. Nyenyat...

 _'tap'_

 _'tap'_

 _'tap'_

 _ **DEG**_

Sang penyokong kehidupan di rongga dada Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan, ketika lengan kekar yang ia kenal melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

Deru napasnya kian bertambah intensitasnya, seirama dengan sang kekasih yang menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di ceruk leher si Mungil; menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan yang menjadi candu si _Titan_. "Hm? Pertanyaan yang mana, _Pink Rose_?"

Suara itu terdengar berat, seolah-olah tengah menahan suatu gejolak yang membuncah.

"Hnggg.. _Yoru-kun_ mengatakan _Aku suka dengan kondisi sekarang..-_ "

"Lalu?"

"-aku bertanya, kondisi yang bagaimana? Dan, _Yoru-kun_ belum menjawabnya."

" _Baekkie-chan_ ingin tahu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bibir yang kini melekat di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih; berbisik, takut merusak suasana intim yang terbalut oleh kehangatan yang manis. Tak tahu saja jika Baekhyun tengah menahan lenguhan dan desahan akibat rasa geli dari bibir si Jangkung, yang juga mengundang hasratnya.

"Heunggg...ngh" terengah. "Jelaskan padaku, _Daffodil man[_ _ **2**_ _]_ -kuhhhh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tangan kanannya ia bawa guna meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun, menautkannya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Kondisi yang aku suka..."

 _Cup_

Satu kecup lembut di pipi Baekhyun. Hening setelahnya.

"...Jemari tangan kita lekat jadi satu..."Chanyeol berujar memecah keheningan, dan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sang Dominan yang merasa hasratnya membuncah, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih, mengikis jarak yang ada. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya turut berperan atas momen intim yang tercipta, dengan lancang mengelus dan menyusuri garis rahang dan pipi lembut Baekhyun, hingga kemudian terhenti di dagunya, guna mengangkatnya. Hingga netra bulatnya mampu menangkap refleksi paras menawan sang terkasih yang kian indah dengan rona merah yang menghiasi, juga sinar rembulan yang mengenai bagian samping wajahnya; menciptakan siluet pahatan sempurna Sang Kuasa.

Bilah sensualnya menempel dengan milik yang lebih tua, menyesapnya lembut ketika pria di dekapannya membuka mulut. Lidah keduanya saling melilit, menghasilkan kecipak saliva yang terdengar sangat intens.

Dua menit berlalu, nafas yang terengah-engah saling beradu; tepat setelah tautan yang ada lepas. Kabut nafsu kini terlihat jelas di netra bulat yang biasanya memancarkan sirat akan cinta dan kasih milik Chanyeol.

Tangan miliknya tergerak dengan cekatan, membalik tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Kembali, bibir keduanya bertautan, menghantarkan rasa sayang dan cinta yang membuncah. Dengan lengan kekarnya melingkar kembali di pinggang Baekhyun, dan sebaliknya, melingkar leher jenjang Chanyeol dengan jemari lentik yang meremas kecil rambut belakangnya.

Tanpa melepas penyatuan kecil yang ada, keduanya melangkah, bergeser menuju pembaringan. Dengan Chanyeol yang sempat menggeser pintu, namun membiarkan tirai keemasan yang melingkupinya terbuka.

Setelahnya, hanya desahan dan erangan penuh cinta yang terdengar.

Hush, biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam penuh cinta. Ayo kita pergi, terutama kalian yang di bawah umur!

* * *

 **OoO Fin OoO**

* * *

 **[Notes]**

 **Hana kotoba** (=Jepang : _Floriography_ ; Bahasa Bunga)

 **[1]** _Pink Rose_ : Sayangku

 **[2]** _Daffodil_ : Menghormati, Mengerti; _Daffodil Man-_ ku _:_ Pria yang kuhormati

(... ...) : Kutipan lirik lagu Untukmu kekasih

 _Yoru-kun_ ; _Chanyoru_ (=Jepang : Chanyeol; pelafalan dari orang Jepang)

 _Anata (=Jepang)_ : Kamu

 _Watashi mo (=Jepang)_ : Aku juga

 _Sore wa nani mo arimasen (=Jepang)_ : Bukan apa-apa

 _Titan_ : Frasa lain untuk raksasa; _giant_.

* * *

[ **A/N II** ] :

Hai hai...

Maaf ya aku balik malah bawa fiksi baru dan ini pun Absurd nan acakadul layaknya hatiku pas tau laptop wassalam nasibnya 😂

Endingnya maksa lagi, bhaq /pose/

 _Well_ , berkenan _review_?

.

.

.

.

 **Aaltonen -** yang ngakunya **\- Tampan** (?)


End file.
